


Miscommuncication

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [34]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Role Reversal, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #85: Pairing Order: AmeRus/RusAme / Rating: M ?/ Prompt: Alfred misunderstands what Ivan had requested for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommuncication

"Room 562… Should be right down this hall," Alfred mumbled, wandering through the hotel with the little slip of paper grasped tightly in his hand. The meeting had gone well enough, the memory of Ivan's eyes following him all throughout the day still sent tingles of excitement down his spine. During the break Alfred had distanced himself from the group to get a refill on his cola, a weight sliding up along his back as arms wound around him. Russia had been getting more and more— not quite predatory, but certainly pushy these past few weeks, ever since Alfred let it slip that he'd like to improve their relations as humans. Ivan had slipped the piece of paper into his pocket while he embraced Alfred from behind, the younger nation eagerly pressing himself to the curve of Ivan's body to tease and taunt him, reminding him that they'd both have to be patient to get what they wanted.

Russia nibbled his ear for but a moment before pulling away, leaving a thoroughly flustered Alfred to quickly read the note.

" _Meet me in my room after the meeting. Come prepared._ "

His skin prickled like gooseflesh as he sucked in a nervous breath, still walking a little funny from stretching his ass just a few minutes earlier. Ivan wanted him to come prepared, right? So would that mean the moment Alfred grabbed the door, his new lover would take him then and there, too impatient to wait through careful foreplay? The idea made Alfred squirm with anticipation and he couldn't help the extra bounce in his step when he caught sight of Ivan's door.

Knocking first, he waited patiently before hearing a soft voice welcome him from inside. "It's open," he heard Ivan inform him, and he shakily wrapped his hand around the knob and entered. The little hotel room was dimmed but not dark, most of the lights off, save for the bedside lamp's glow he could see along the floor. Shutting the door and locking it behind himself, Alfred entered and steeled himself. Ivan hadn't been waiting at the door, so maybe he would be dressed in tight leather with a whip in his hands, waiting to throw Alfred to the bed and punish him pleasurably for being so late… Trembling and gnawing on his lip at the deliciously naughty idea, Alfred lingered behind in the short hallway, the anticipation thoroughly arousing for him.

"Vanya?" He crooned sweetly, his voice brassy with excitement as he turned the corner, blushing and 100% turned on. "Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure I would be ready for you…"

He blinked in surprise, not really expecting to find Ivan with the covers pulled up to his chin, his scarf unwound to expose his neck… "Hello," he murmured in greeting, a rosy dust on his cheeks. Alfred blinked slowly, pinching his thigh subtly to make sure he wasn't dreaming as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the ledge. "You look ravishing, dorogoy… Did you forget to brush your hair?"

Alfred laughed, and dismissed the comment with a wave, glancing down awkwardly at the floor when his hopes began to wane. Ivan sat up, the sheets slipping down from his frame. Alfred kept his gaze averted, even screwing his eyes shut as he waited for Ivan to grab him up and maybe bite his neck and hold him down, maybe show off that strength rivaled only to his own…

"Wont you… Look at me?" Ivan asked, sounding hesitant. Alfred shivered and turned, his jaw hanging loose in surprise at what he saw next. A silky red baby doll hung elegantly from Ivan's chest, the sheer material see-through but still enough to keep Ivan covered. He wore lacey boxer-panties to match the top, the edges trimmed with frills and cute bows, one on each side. Ivan smiled prettily at him, but from the thinness of his lips Alfred could tell he was more anxious than anything.

"You came prepared, right?" He asked, Alfred's dumbfounded look making him uncomfortable. Snapping his jaw shut, Alfred's neck nearly cracked from how quickly he looked up at Ivan.

"Uh, yeah… I came prepared for you to fuck me uh… You're going to do it in that?"

Ivan's expression fell away to surprise in a flash, and he quickly pulled the blankets up to hide himself, suddenly embarrassed.

"Ah, what? No, I thought that… You were the one wanting to dominate, with the way you were looking at me earlier I –"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Alfred chuckled at Ivan's sulking blush, turning around to face him head on, crawling forward into his personal space with a deviant little smile. "Oh, well… Not quite what I was expecting, but I'm game for you either way… Now lets get a closer look at what you're wearing…"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment!


End file.
